There is constant need for new and less toxic therapeutic agents in the battle against cancer. The basic objective of this grant application is the isolation and characterization of novel antineoplastic agents from the plant kingdom which has been shown to be a fruitful source of novel compounds. Our technical approach for the execution of the proposed work is based on more than eighteen years of experience in the fractionation of plant antitumor agents. It incorporates every improvement in extraction and separation methodology and in organic structure determination in the last several years. Our fractionation will be guided by sensitive in vitro and in vivo assays for antitumor activity which has enabled us to isolate compounds present in trace quantities.